CharmedAgain
by Untamed-Dragonfly
Summary: An accident draws one of the Charmed One's daughters to the past, where she then pulls them into the future.
1. Chapter One

Hi! It's me, Hansuoki Fox. I used to role play a lot on American Online in the Charmed chatrooms, and some of the scenarios got so interesting, I decided to make a fanfic out of it. Problem is, that was about a year ago. I've forgotten most of the stories, but I remember some of the characters, so here it goes.  
  
It takes place in a A/U..Well, you'll see how it works out, um..After Cole was, you know.. Please read and respond.  
  
  
  
Charmed.Again..  
  
  
  
Piper and Paige Halliwell sat quietly at the dining table, sipping at cups of steaming coffee. Thin streams of light peeked in through the curtains of the kitchen  
  
"This is nice," Paige said suddenly, setting down her white ceramic cup against the ornately carved wooden table. She propped her elbows against the table, leaning her chin against the heel of her hand.  
  
Piper peered over the rim of her own cup, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "What?"  
  
Paige leaned back against her chair, stretching her arms up over her head, then brought them back down to rest her forearms on top of the table. "This. No demons. No 'protecting the innocent'. Just me and my sisters. A chance to rest."  
  
"Yes, well, I suppose you right," Piper said, setting her own cup down. "With the next Source down, I bet it'll be awhile before much happens."  
  
Paige screwed her face up into a weird expression. "Yeah, but let's not mention it to Phoebe."  
  
"Mention what to Phoebe?" Phoebe asked, breezing into the kitchen and heading directly towards the refridgerator.  
  
Piper threw a quick glance towards Paige, then smiled towards her other sisters. "Nothing, sweetie. How did you sleep?"  
  
Phoebe heaved a small sigh, closing the fridge and walking over towards the table. "Not so well. I keep thinking that something is going to happy today. Something big."  
  
"Did you get a premonition?" Paige asked, but Phoebe only shook her head.  
  
Piper and Paige exchanged brief glances. "Well, honey, we'll just be on our toes today." Piper said reassuringly.  
  
*PEARL! STOP!*  
  
All three Halliwell sisters jumped, Piper and Paige rising from the seats, looking around for the source of the loud, echoing voice that filled the space around them.  
  
"What the *hell* was that?!" Piper exclaimed through nearly clenched teeth.  
  
*HEY, YOU CHEATER! NO MAGIC, AMY!*  
  
This voice was louder, closer, even, different from the first.  
  
*AHHH! YOU SUCK! YOUSUCKYOUSUCKYOUSUCK!*  
  
The Halliwell sisters drew close together. If there was anything they felt they needed at the time, it was the power of three.  
  
A sudden flash of light, a loud ripping, tearing sound, and a female body was suddenly hurled towards the kitchen. She slammed against the dry wall with a BAM, falling back to the linoleum in a crumpled heap.  
  
"Owww.," she moaned, pushing her upper body and rubbing bringing one hand up to rub her head.  
  
Piper threw out her hands, hoping to freeze the girl in her place as she pulled herself up onto her feet. Nothing happened. The Halliwell sisters stood in an awed stupor as the girl brushed herself off.  
  
She was about 5'5, with a tawny, golden, island complexion. Her hair was a black as Paige's, twisted up at the back of her head. She was clad in a skin-tightish spaghetti strapped shirt that clung to her petite frame, ending just underneath her belly button, and a pair of stretch, light-blue jean capris. Small, pink and white Adidas encased her feet. She seemed to pause, take a look around her surroundings. She looked up at the three sisters. Her face held a small resemblance to Phoebe's, though her eyes were narrowed, like almonds. She has a small button nose, turned up just slightly. Her black eyebrows arched gracefully up towards her hairline. Her eyes held the same, odd color that Prue's once did, a sparkling, light cerulean blue.  
  
The girl took a step closer towards Piper, Phoebe and Paige.  
  
"Hold it right there, missy. One step closer and I'll blast you," Piper threatened.  
  
The girl's face, which once held a slightly confused look, softened to be more relaxed, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Blast me? Try it," she challenged.  
  
Without hesitation, and with a slight purse of her lips, Piper threw out her hands again. A split second later, the girl held up her hands with a bright flash of red emitting from them. She paused for a second, only to observe the slightly shocked expressions of the sisters' faces. She turned slowly on her heels, spotting a small red vase on a wooden pedestal that stood in the corner of the dining room. With a tiny smirk pulling at her lips, she gave a tiny flick of her still open hands, and the exploded violently, tiny chunks of glass flying in every direction. She let her arms fall back down to her sides, turning the face the sisters once more.  
  
"Alright, we don't know who you are or what you want, but you don't know who you're messing with," Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah, we're the Charmed Ones," Paige threw in.  
  
The girl's smirk slowly fell from her lips. "This is a joke, right?" she asked. "It's me, mom." She turned towards Phoebe. "It's me, your daughter."  
  
The Halliwell sisters slowly felt their guard draining away from them, and they began to relax. Just a little bit. "What are you talking about?" Paige asked. Phoebe was only frowning, looking the girl up and down.  
  
"Oh my God.," the girl whispered, taking a few steps away from them. She looked around the dining room area, peering into the living room. Only then did she seem to notice that everything looked very different. She broke and ran away from them.  
  
"Hey! Hey, wait!" Piper called. They ran after her. The girl made an unexpected turn, thundering up the stairs. Shortly after a loud scream resounded throughout the house and almost immediately, she came flying back down the stairs.  
  
"What YEAR is this?!" she practically screamed in their faces.  
  
"It's-It's 2002!" Piper responded, almost just as hyped up as this strange girl was.  
  
"2002?" The girl's eyes seemed to double in size as she felt a sudden wave of nausea wash over her. She slumped over to the couch, collapsing dramatically. "Aww man, she cheated. She cheated big time," she whispered.  
  
Paige cautiously stepped over towards the couch, reaching out with one hand to smooth the girl's black hair. "Who cheated, honey?"  
  
The girl leaning forward, away from Paige's touch, placing her face in her hands. "Amy." She lifted her head once more, peering at the sisters. "Oh, you don't know who Amy is." She waved a hand towards Piper. "Your hell- child. Daughter, I mean."  
  
Piper looked stunned. "My daughter? H-how old is she?"  
  
"17, like me. One year younger than Brian." Another pause. "Brian is Paige's boy."  
  
"And you're *my* daughter?" Phoebe asked.  
  
The words struck a painful chord in the girl's chest. Her own mother didn't even recognize her. "Yeah, pretty much. Pearl."  
  
A small smile flickered on Phoebe's face. Again with the P's. "Pearl?"  
  
"Um, Pearl?" Piper interrupted. "Who's your father?"  
  
"My dad? Kenji Pinatupo. Why?"  
  
"He's Hawaiian," Piper concluded.  
  
Pearl nodded. "Half Pinoy. Cole doesn't like him very much, for obvious reasons. Doesn't like me very much come to think of it."  
  
Silence from Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. "C-Cole?" Phoebe finally stammered. "Alive?"  
  
Pearl's eyebrows knit together. "Yeah, he's my stepdad. Unfortunately."  
  
Phoebe turned towards Piper and Paige. "He comes back. I don't know whether to laugh or cry." Piper wrapped an arm around Phoebe's shoulder, offering her sister a comforting hug.  
  
"Pearl, how did you get here?" Paige asked.  
  
Pearl sat back against the cushions of the couch as the three Halliwell sisters joined her in the living room, taking seats as well. "Well, Amy and I were having a little spar, and we had agreed to use no magic, but she cheated, and opened a time rip, and here I am."  
  
"I'm confused. She opened a time rip? How? And exactly *what* are your powers?" Piper asked.  
  
"Mmm.." Pearl looked a bit uncomfortable. "It's not hard to do. You just.open it. I don't know how to explain it. Sometimes it just happens. It's pretty random. And I'm not sure what my powers are."  
  
"Hold on. How can you not be sure?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, so far it's been pretty on/off. Sometimes I get premmies, like mom. Or.whatever comes to mind, really."  
  
"And you can open up these time rips?" Paige asked.  
  
Pearl made a face. "Eh.You slow time enough so that you can just.put a big rip in it. But like I said, it's pretty random."  
  
"Whoa.. Do you think.you can show us?" Piper asked.  
  
Pearl glanced up towards the ceiling. She slowly pushed herself up off of the couch, walking towards the center of the living room. Almost immediately a shock wave rippled from her body, running peacefully throughout the manor.  
  
  
  
  
  
H/N: This is when I need your help, and it's also where the chapter ends. I need to know whether they should all go to the future, or if Pearl should pull the others into the past. Please tell me. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter Two

H/N: Thanks so far for your reviews. I need a lot more though! Perhaps I should start working on the XM:E fics. Hmmm..Anyway, here's the next installment. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
The shock wave had begun to run from the center of Pearl's body, as the teenager's head fell back, her eyes closed. As it spread throughout the living room, everything that it touched changed slightly in appearance. The couch, for example, changed from the normal décor to something only a little bit different. The color of the carpet changed, the decorations on the wall, even. Apparently, some things had been changed over the course of time between 2002 and the future.  
  
"Wait!" Piper said suddenly, throwing out both of her hands. Though nothing froze at Piper's hand, Pearl seemed to stop what she was doing. Half of the living room remained change, while the other half was seemingly normal. Pearl's eyes remained closed.  
  
"What is it?" she asked just a bit tensely. She was beginning to show the signs of strains in her attempt to keep a time rip open.  
  
"I don't think that we should go to the future!" Piper exclaimed quickly. "We shouldn't know what happens in our future. Does anyone remember that?"  
  
Phoebe threw a quick glance at her future daughter, who was starting to shake very slightly. "Perhaps we should've thought about this before she started opening the time rip. Piper, I think it's too late."  
  
"Like Hell it is. Pearl, we can't go to the future with you. Take us back."  
  
But before Pearl can make any effort to reverse her magic, a fuzzy, humanoid figure approached the 4 of them. None of the Charmed Ones could make out who it was, but it seemed to peer at them. Pearl knew, however, and in fact, the fuzzy figure addressed Pearl by her name.  
  
"Pearl? Is that you? What the hell is going on?" it asked.  
  
The fuzzy, blurred figure started to come into sharper focus, and was taking on more and more of human shape. The furniture, the very manor around them, was starting to take focus as well, the décor continuing to change. Piper, Phoebe and Paige felt a warm, tingling sensation all over their exposed flesh [and knowing those three, plenty of it was exposed], and the living room around them was normal again.  
  
Pearl let her arms drop, brought her head up and opened her eyes, brushing strands of ebony black hair from those cerulean orbs. She looked around the living room, and her entire face seemed to droop, and her shoulders sagged. "Oops," she murmured.  
  
The blurry figure that had stood next to them was, in fact, another teenaged girl. Now that she could be seen clearly, she bore an uncanny resemblance between Piper and Leo. Her eyes were a light, tawny brown, underneath a thick brush of long, black eyelashes. Her hair was a dark brownish color, with natural light brown and blond highlights. Her skin was of pale, creamy complexion, and she had a few light freckles just across the bridge of her nose. She was really pretty, even with the extremely cross expression she wore.  
  
"Pearl, what did you do?" she asked, folding her hands into fists and planting them on her hips.  
  
"Nothing worse than what *you* did, Amy," Pearl muttered, crossing her own arms over her chest.  
  
"Wait, wait," Piper asked. She reached out with her hands, then curled them up again, a slow smile creeping onto her pretty features. "This is Amy? This...is my daughter?"  
  
The look on Amy's face was one of pure disbelief. Well, not total disbelief, really, but rather the stereotypical attitude of a slightly stressed teenager. "Where are you coming from, mother, Planet Weird?"  
  
"Um, Amy. This isn't your mother," Pearl interrupted. "Or rather, it is your mother, but she's not *your* mother, do you get what I'm saying?"  
  
"No, space cadet, I don't," Amy said, shaking her head and crossing her arms over her own chest as well.  
  
"Alright, cyber slut. When you shoved through the time rip you created, I ended up in the year 2002," Pearl explained with a breaking patience. "Now, I have brought my mother, your mother, and Brian's mother back with me to the future. So she's your mother, but she's not your mother *yet*, okay? She has no memory of you. She doesn't know you. Or me, or anything."  
  
The cross expression that Amy had worn on her face now dropped slowly, as the weight of Pearl's words slowly sunk in. "Oh. I'll.go get Brian, then."  
  
As Amy ran to thunder up the stairs, Pearl turned towards her mother and her aunts with a broad smile. "Well. I guess I'll show you around. Even though it's your house. It didn't change that much." Pearl gestured widely with her hands at the living room in which the center they stood. For the most part it was still recognizable, though after some 20 years, the house had undergone decoration as well as some major architectural decorations. Pearl led the three through the entire manor, from the expanded living room area, to the second floor bedroom place, which was for the most part unchanged.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that after 20 years we're all still living in the manor?" Paige asked, then added after casting a quick glance towards her sisters. "No offense or anything."  
  
"Eh, it's a little more complicated than that. You see, a while back.or coming up in your future, depending on the way you look at it.you, Phoebe, moved away to Hawaii to transfer to the University at Manoa. Little details here I don't really know, but sooner or later you met my father, Kenji Pinatupo. You an-"  
  
"Um, before we get to all that, sweetie, do you think you can tell us exactly how Cole came back?" Phoebe interrupted, toying with her fingertips, a slightly desperate/hopeful look on her face.  
  
Pearl paused, her upper lip curling just slightly up into a snarl. "Cole. I don't know when Cole came back, mom, there isn't a time I really remember when he was not around. I believe I first met him when I was about 10, and we all moved back to the manor. He hasn't liked me ever since." Pearl's mood lightened almost immediately, and she gave a wave of her hand to dismiss the subject away. "But, to make a long story short, each of you all moved away, except Aunt Piper, but eventually, you all just came back. I guess it was just the magic within you. The attic upstairs was expanded just a bit, cleared out, and now it's separated into different bedrooms, for Amy, Brian, and I."  
  
"The attic? But then where do you guys keep the Book of Shadows?" Paige asked.  
  
"The Book of Shadows.Book of Shadows." Pearl tapped thoughtfully on her chin with her fingers. "Hmm. You know, I think we keep it in your room, Aunt Piper. We don't really use it."  
  
"You don't even use the Book of Shadows anymore?" Phoebe asked, almost in disbelief.  
  
"Well, no. I don't know how many times you guys got attacked in the past, but we barely see any trouble now." Pearl answered truthfully. "We have enough trouble just being teenagers, let alone being the teenagers of the three most powerful witches.ever."  
  
The three Halliwell sisters couldn't help feeling just a little bit smug about Pearl's comment. "So I guess it is just smooth sailing in the future, isn't it?" Piper smiled towards Phoebe and Paige.  
  
"Yeah," Pearl smiled. "Our whitelighter barely has anything to do most of the time. We hardly ever get in trouble."  
  
"Your whitelighter? Who's your whitelighter?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Aunt Prue, of course."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
H/N: Yes, I know this one was very short, and probably not written as well as it ought to be. I was just in a hurry to get this next chapter out. Please review. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter Three

H/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here we go!  
  
  
  
"Prue?" Piper had to steady herself against Paige in Phoebe, feeling her knees wavering beneath her. "Prue's...your whitelighter?"  
  
"Well, yeah, Aunt Piper. She's been our whitelighter, well, since Brian was born really." Pearl answered, only a tad bit confused my Piper's reaction, as well as Phoebe and Paige's stunned faces. Understandably so, considering that Pearl wasn't there when Prue had died.  
  
"No, Brian, I'm not playing! Come into the living room!" the loud, pleading voice echoed throughout the house.  
  
"Amy! I don't have time for this!" was the masculine reply, right before the male went practically hurling down the stairs and into the living room. After regaining his balance, Brian turned towards Pearl and the 3 Halliwell sisters. His black hair stood out on his head in no less than 2-inch spikes, his brow furrowed above gorgeous sparkling hazel eyes. His handsome, tanned face was covered with a few very small dots of sweat, serving as evidence of his interrupted workout. A black wifebeater clung to his toned, V-shaped frame, a pair of dark, baggy jeans sitting low on his narrow hips.  
  
All paused. Paige, her arms still comfortably around Piper's shoulders, lifted her face towards Brian hopefully. "Brian? My Brian?"  
  
"MOM?!" Brian asked, his eyebrows shooting up his forehead. He jerked his head towards Pearl, then towards Amy, who smugly crossed her arms over her chest. Finally, he directed his shocked gaze back towards his aunts and his mother. "Mom... Amy what did you do?!"  
  
"Me?!" Amy exploded, while at the same time, Pearl shouted, "HA! I told you!"  
  
"Don't even pin this on me, Brian! Talk to your little crazy ass cousin about this one!" Amy accused, pointing a finger towards Pearl.  
  
"Listen, you 2-cent crack wench! If you wouldn't have PUSHED me into the past in the FIRST place, MAYBE we wouldn't find ourselves in this situation! We agreed on no magic, Amy. You shouldn't have cheated." Pearl paused. "And point that thing away from me!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Phoebe yelled, stepping in between the two girls as they inched closer and closer to pummeling each other. She looked towards Brian. "Are they always like this?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Pearl and Amy have always been at it." Brian responded, a broad grin plastered widely over his face.  
  
"Anyway, we need to talk to someone about this. What to do and how to get them back to their own time." Pearl said, anger forgotten, as was the way of this Halliwell household.  
  
"How to get us back into our time? Can't you just take us back like you brought us here?" Piper asked, just a teensy bit panicked.  
  
For a moment, none of the cousins offered up any sort of explanation. Finally, Pearl heaved a deep breath. "WELL, it's like this. Time rips are very delicate strings of destiny. They simply shouldn't be ripped open and sewn shut with great carelessness. However, one time rip can almost always be opened once a week. Two, like today, is very rare. Three, what it would take to take you back in the past, is unheard of."  
  
"So you're saying that we're stuck in the future?!" Phoebe demanded.  
  
"No, no!" Amy jumped in, holding up her hands in defense. "Not forever. You can go back in a week, maybe two."  
  
"Two weeks out of our normal lives? Oh, wow, you guys should've really through this through." Paige asked, and all eyes turned towards Pearl.  
  
Pearl stared back down all the accusing eyes. "Oh come on, you're *not* going to pin this all on me are you?" Silence was her only response. "Okay, okay. So maybe I got a little caught up in the whole bringing the parents to the future. I thought it would be an interesting experience. And besides, it's not like when we take them back, that we can't just plot them whenever we want. Two weeks will be two seconds."  
  
After a few more moments of silence, Brian nodded in agreement. "She's right, you know. It's not as bad as it seems, and time won't even be missed. Even so, we should have Uncle Leo or Aunt Prue talk it over with the Elders, just in case."  
  
"AUNT PRUE?!" Amy called, looking up towards the ceiling.  
  
"UNCLE LEO!" Pearl soon followed, just as loudly, looking over towards the stairs.  
  
It was only a short pause before two shimmering figures of sparkling blue light formed in the center of the living room, quickly taking the form of Leo, who wore an only slightly-concerned look on his face, and Prue, who appeared the vision of calmness.  
  
"Prue," the word slipped past Piper's mouth as barely a whisper, and a split second later, her and Phoebe had thrown themselves at their older sister, squeezing her tightly and childishly, tears springing to their eyes and falling freely down their cheeks.  
  
"Oh my god, Prue! I can't believe it!" Phoebe cried into Prue's shoulder. Prue 's natural reaction was to be surprised of course, but she comforted both of her sisters, while Paige stood to the side, hands clasped gently in front of her, a small smile on her face. Prue led weeping Piper and Phoebe towards the couch, slowly settling down between them as they clung to her form, heads resting on her shoulders.  
  
"What's going on?" Prue asked, tilting her face towards her nieces and nephews.  
  
"Aunt Prue, we brought them back from the past." Amy said without hesitation.  
  
The realization slowly dawned on Prue. For her, she had already been reunited with her sisters, tears had been spilled, and most of the shock had faded away. For them, it was all too new. They were meeting Prue again for the first time. Prue clutched at her sisters, squeezing them with both of her arms.  
  
"Um, Prue? I'm Paige." Paige offered helpfully, raising up onto her tiptoes in the slightest bit and lowering herself again.  
  
Prue smiled, letting her head fall just slightly to one side. "I know who you are." She unwrapped her arm from Phoebe's shoulder, beckoning to Paige. "Get over here."  
  
Paige's smile grew large on her face and, spreading her own arms, gaze a little skip before rushing over towards Prue, joining in the crowded, 4- person hug.  
  
Leo, a small smile on his face at watching the sisters, finally faced Pearl, Amy, and Brian. "Would you three like to explain to me how this all happened?" His toned was fatherly, though not upset, just gently, as was Leo's way.  
  
"Daddy," Amy started. "It was Pearl's fault and mine. We were fighting and I pushed her through a time rip I opened, and when she came back from the past, she brought them with her."  
  
"Yeah, it's my fault, too," Brian threw in, and all eyes turned towards him.  
  
"How was it your fault, Brian?" Pearl asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
Brian looked sheepish for a moment. "I dunno. I felt kinda left out." This prompted eye rolls and hidden smiles from his cousins, and a mere shake of his head from his Uncle.  
  
"We were wondering if you could talk to the Elders and see what we should do," Pearl continued. "We just figured that we would take them back in a couple weeks, when we can split the time threads again."  
  
"Seems like a good plan, I'll go check on that." Leo nodded, and orbed out in the same flashing blue lights that he had entered with.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige jabbered away on the couch, the three cousins waited patiently for Leo to return, lounging at the kitchen table and sipping at bolba drinks. When he orb back in, they turned up towards him expectantly.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"The news is good, kids." Leo responded right before three heavy sighs of relief. "The Elders are rather proud in fact, that although you royally screwed up," he said with a smile, "you thought the situation through and came up with a decent solution. Good job. They also said that the Piper, Paige, and Phoebe in *this* time will be kept in 'holding', as to avoid the confusion of having two sets of them around."  
  
Pearl, Amy, and Brian exchanged looks of raised eyebrows and proud smirks with each other.  
  
"Thanks Uncle Leo," Pearl said, jumping up from the table.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, daddy." Amy said sweetly.  
  
"Let's go break them the good news," Brian suggested, and the three of them made their way back towards the living room.  
  
  
  
  
  
H/N: WELL, there goes that chapter. It's getting towards a plot, I promise, it's just kinda difficult setting it all up. Um, I'm starting another fic soon, I believe, but this one will be a Vampire story in the 'Fantasy' category. It's written completely different from any other of the fics I've written, and it's horribly detailed-heavy, so look for that soon, if you're interested. Please review this one and thanks! 


End file.
